George Walker
"George Walker" may refer to: Arts and letters *George Walker (chess player) (1803–1879), English chess player and writer *George Walker (composer) (born 1922), American composer *George Walker (novelist) (1772–1847), English gothic novelist *George Walker (printmaker) (born 1960), Canadian writer, artist and printmaker *George Walker (privateer) (died 1777), British privateer *George Walker (professor) (born 1942), author on physical chemistry and international education, former director general of the IBO *George Walker (Puritan) (1581–1651), English clergyman *George Walker (vaudeville) (1873–1911), American vaudeville singer, partner of Bert Williams *Benjamin Walker (author) (George Benjamin Walker, 1913–2013), author on religion and philosophy, and authority on esoterica *George F. Walker (born 1947), Canadian playwright and screenwriter *George P. L. Walker (1926–2005), volcanologist *George T. Walker (1913–2011), president of the University of Louisiana at Monroe, 1958–1976 Business *George Alfred Walker (1929–2011), British businessman, founder of Brent Walker *George Herbert Walker (1875–1953), American businessman, grandfather of George Herbert Walker Bush *George Herbert Walker Jr. (1905–1977), co-founder of the New York Mets baseball team *George Herbert Walker IV (born 1969), Chairman and Chief Executive Officer, Neuberger Berman *George Paterson Walker (1864–1926), oldest son of whisky maker Alexander Walker *George Walker (CPR president), president of the Canadian Pacific Railway Politics and military *Sir George Walker, 1st Baronet (1764–1842), British General, of the Forestier-Walker baronets *George Walker (attorney) (1824–1888), Massachusetts state congressman, banker, corporate executive, political adviser, advocate for bimetallism and U.S. Consul-General in Paris *George Walker (Kentucky) (1763–1819), U.S. Senator from Kentucky *George Walker (soldier) (c. 1618–1690), clergyman and English colonel in Ireland *George Gustavus Walker (1831–1897), British Conservative Member of Parliament *George Henry Walker (1874–1954), British Member of Parliament for Rossendale, 1945–1950 *George Herbert Walker III (born 1931), US Ambassador to Hungary *George J. Walker (1934–2005), U.S. general, military intelligence Sport *George Walker (Australian footballer) (1894–1973), Australian rules footballer *George Walker (baseball) (1863–?), former Major League Baseball player from Canada *George Walker (cricketer, born 1919) (1919–1995), English cricketer *George Walker (cricketer, born 1984), English cricketer *George Walker (footballer, born 1877) (1877–1930), English football full-back with Crystal Palace *George Walker (footballer, born 1909) (1909–?), Scottish international footballer *George Walker (footballer, born 1934) (1934–2012), English football inside forward with Bristol City and Carlisle United *George Walker (wrestler), Canadian wrestler *George Glossop Walker (1860–1908), English cricketer Others *George Walker (mathematician) (c. 1730–1807), English Dissenter and mathematician *George H. Walker (1811–1866), helped found Milwaukee, Wisconsin *George W. Walker (1896–1993), automotive industrial designer *George Washington Walker (1800–1859), missionary for the church called Religious Society of Friends, or Quakers *George Walker, member of Ken Kesey's Merry Pranksters and first husband of Carolyn Garcia Search using Semantic MediaWiki (Results may include any of the above.) Category:Walker (surname) Search text of Familypedia (There may be people listed in text or as parents, spouses or children.) Use "Search Familypedia..." at the top of the page but add a comma at the end of the name so that you do not just get back to this page. Wikia search is unreliable but should be tried as a last resort. More detail of some (Details from census and other records can help distinguish.) Notes and references See also *